You Belong With Me Songfic
by swaclover95
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper, can't you see? You belong with me. CHANNY!


You Belong With Me Songfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonny With A Chance characters, nor do I own Taylor Swift and her songs/album. :( This story it switches back and forth from chad's and sonny's pov, so for example, chads is the first one, and sonny's is the next... then just figure it out :)

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**She doesnt get your humour like I do**

"So Chad, what have you been doing?" Tawni asked me over the phone.

"Well, I just finished hanging out with James, we had a long discussion of girls who spend to much time spending time in front of a mirror." I said then coughed with Tawni's name in the cough.

"Wow Chad." Is what she said.  
"Im just kidding Tawn." I said as I heard the click. Man, if this was Sonny and I said something like that, she would of laughed....

**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

I sat in my bedroom, thinking of skits for So Random, since no one ever did but me. I turned the stereo up and rocked out to the song on the radio.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**

I stared at the picture of the So Random and Mackenzie Fall's cast picture of us all together. Tawnie definatly stood out, in her bright pink shirt, and mini skirt. Unlike me, the boring old Sonny. How could Chad notice me? I was boring, and dull. I wish Chad would find me, and just notice that he loves me, and that he would know that I love him. He needs to know ive been here from day one. I decided when I would talk to him, and tell him my feelings.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans**

**I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself**

**Hey isnt this easy?**

I sat in the So Random prop house, as Chad walked in. I tried to keep it cool.

"Hey Sonny. Have you seen Tawni?" He asked.

"Nope, haven't seen her. But hey Chad, how are you two doing?" I asked Chad.

"Good i guess. She is being a drama queen like usual." He said as we both chuckled.

"I know how she is." I said as I laughed.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**

**You say you find I know you better than that**

**Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

I saw Chad genuinely smile. I honestly have not seen such a beautiful smile since I first came to So Random and he was the cute charming Chad Dylan Cooper. Why is he with Tawni! She is so self-centered, and mean to him, and all she cares about is herself.

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standin by, waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know that?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**

"Sonny, you really now how to cheer me up, and make me smile. Your a great friend." Chad had said to me. Friends was the key word, I didn't want to be friends. I know everything about him. If he could only see that he belongs with me.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by or waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know that**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

Chad walked into Tawni&I's dressing room. I sat on the chair and looked over.

"Uh Chad..Tawni isn't here." I said looking back at the ceiling.

"I wasn't here to see Tawni, I am here to see **you."** He said emphasizing the word 'you'.

"Chad, let me speak first." I said.

"No Sonny, I-" He started as I cut him off.

"Chad, I love you. Ive loved you since I first laid my eyes on you. Ive loved you all this time. Can't you see, **you belong with me.**" I said. He took a step closer to me.

"I know, I love you Sonny Monroe. I don't know what I was thinking with Tawni. I truly love you Sonny, your beautiful, your smart, your funny, your-" He started as I cut him off again.

"Kiss me already." I said as he took a closer step so our bodies were touching as he grabbed my waist and my arms went around his neck. He collided his lips against mine, a spark went off. This is love, true love.


End file.
